plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitching a Ride
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 4 | OverallNum = 24 | Playdate = 2018-10-27 | CampaignDate = 13-22 Eleasis, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fourth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Sister Garaele of the Harpers sent the heroes on a mission to meet with one of her faction contacts in Waterdeep. He is to update them on an operation of great importance that the Harpers have undertaken. The meeting is to take place in The Yawning Portal tavern, on 15 Eleasis. * In Waterdeep, after a failed attempt to stop the serial killer known as “The Finger Flayer”, the heroes seek to learn more about their foe. Krisella confides in the group that the killer is a man from her past named Abel, who she believed was long-since deceased. By means of contacts, research, legwork, and luck, they learn that Abel is likely a creature known as a revenant, an undead being brought back from the grave to enact revenge on its killers. * Skaus hires a local private investigator to learn more about the circumstances involving his patron. Angered with the information delivered to him, Skaus disguises himself, returns to the investigator’s office late in the evening, and hurls a fireball toward the rear of the building. Episode Recap Krisella contacts the Snapdragons to notify them of the additional information the heroes had learned about Abel. Fayez notifies her that, due to her closeness to the suspect, the Lords' Alliance has chosen to remove her and Plan B from the case. He tells her that while she should no longer participate with the investigation in a formal capacity, she still might prove integral in Abel's capture in the future if she can somehow entrap him. The following day, Plan B meets with Harper agent Leosin Erlanthar in the Yawning Portal. He tells them about the Cult of the Dragon's recent raids of settlements across the Western Heartlands. He believes they are amassing treasure and transporting it north, and that their actions may have something to do with the release of Tiamat, the Queen of Dragons who is currently imprisoned in the Nine Hells. In an effort to learn more, one of his monk acolytes had gone undercover and joined a caravan in Baldur's Gate that included some of the cultists. While he had sent messages along the path, he recently mentioned a concern that he had been recognized, and the previous stop was passed without a message sent. Leosin fears the worst. The caravan is to arrive in Waterdeep tomorrow, and he asks the heroes to resume his acolyte's investigation and join the transport themselves, indicating that another of his acolytes will join as well. Plan B agrees. When the caravan enters town limits, the acolyte is nowhere to be seen. The heroes learn that while the main caravan is disbanding at Waterdeep, the cultists will continue north by joining a convoy of the High Road Charter Company. Plan B arranges to join the convoy as escorts and keep an eye on the cultists. They depart on 17 Eleasis, heading north on the High Road towards Carnath Roadhouse. Several days in, they suspect the cultists have recognized their monk companion. They poison the cultist, and his fellows immediately suspect Plan B. While nothing can be proved, tension between the two groups grows. Notes * As Skaus retreats from his attack on the Tiger's Eye, he is stopped by the Hooded Woman. She orders him to watch his actions and to not draw so much attention to himself. She then orders Patrick to appear and causes him to explode. Skaus has been unable to resummon him since. * In Waterdeep, Krisella visits Manycats Alley and befriends an orphaned kitten. She adopts the creature, naming it Gremlin. * Skaus is confronted by Vincent Trench, who uses multiple charming abilities to convince him to give up his ring of mind shielding. Vincent expresses interest in the Hooded Woman, and gives Skaus a choice: work for Vincent and learn more about the Hooded Woman, or be immediately sent to another plane of existence. Skaus chooses the former. Before departing, Vincent places a large scratch across the scar on Skaus' left hand. * Leosin extends an invitation to the members of Plan B to become Harper agents. Krisella and Skaus accept, and are given the initiate rank of Watcher. Wilnan declines * While traveling with the convoy, Wilnan joins in a hunt to track a magnificent golden stag. He successfully locates it, and it provides the ranger with an ominous portent in Sylvan before fading away. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (absent, mentioned) * Krisella * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Ardred Briferhew * Leosin Erlanthar * Jamna Gleamsilver * Gremlin * Achreny Ulyeltin * Unnamed Red Wizard of Thay * Nesim Waladra Returning * Cleo * Durnan * The Hooded Woman * Sisadea * The Snapdragons ** Fayez ** Gubrash * Vincent Trench Mentioned * Abel * The Black Death * Langdedrosa Cyanwrath * Fierna * Ontharr Frume * Sister Garaele * Gideon Kane * Odrel Ketsk * Mehgrin Mehregan * Frulam Mondath * Mystra * Rezmir * Yagra Stonefist * Tiamat Loot Waterdeep Lords' Alliance reward for participating in the "Finger Flayer" operation * 50 gold pieces Convoy Golden Stag hunt * longbow +1 x1 (given by the golden stag to Wilnan)